Jewelry is one of the most coveted investment and fashion accessory. Protective packaging for individual pieces of jewelry stored alone or within a group storage is the subject matter of this invention. This single-piece jewelry invention is a three function protective packaging system, which package each piece of jewelry for display, storage and travel with all functions interchangeable. This invention is for all styles, sizes and classifications of jewelry for the home and retail consumers. Each individual pieces of jewelry, within the storage of multiple pieces of jewelry, is securely packed for unexposed protection with ease of identification without visibility. This invention keeps each single-piece of jewelry protected and secured in storage with simultaneous and interchangeable functions of display-ready for personal fashion coordination or retail sales and packed-ready for personal travel or mobile retail sales travel.
The all-in-one features of this invention can revolutionize existing jewelry storage containers and/or solutions, updating each to become more efficient rather than obsolete. The features are interchangeable in eliminating the need to fold or bunch over-sized jewelry to fit limited-sized single-piece jewelry boxes and eliminates damage from tangling and/or bunching of loose jewelry dropped or placed in inefficient and/or obsolete single-piece jewelry storage containers. This invention effectively eliminates the repeated clutter, dishevel and/or damaging environments resulting from grouping multiple pieces of exposed jewelry side-by-side or layered in storage containers, furniture, shelving units, from hanging mechanisms and/or any combination of fixed jewelry storage and display products for storing multiple pieces of exposed jewelry together. ‘Cluttered-visions’ of exposed jewelry stored together are eliminated with this invention and effortless selection of specific jewelry from within a grouped storage is without hindrance with this invention.
Transporting prior arts' pre-filled multiple jewelry storage and display mobile containers for travel has a limiting advantage only when travel requires all the stored jewelry. Otherwise, additional efforts are required to select and remove jewelry not needed for travel, creating the need for a temporary storage requiring reorganizing, reattaching and/or replacing the jewelry temporarily removed from the mobile storage container when travel is completed. This revolutionary single-piece jewelry packaging invention eliminates the need to handle or displace stored jewelry not needed or selected for travel or any other use. With this single-piece packaging invention, each specific piece of jewelry needed from storage is easily identifiable, selected and simply returned to permanent storage in its individual protective cuffed sleeve and display board set after each use and/or completed travel without handling, displacing or reorganizing any of the stored jewelry not needed for use. This invention is designed with complete simplicity for the modern and post 911 consumer. All parts are permanently attached allowing this invention to function without any additional effort to attach or detach parts to perform the travel, storage or display functions.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,103 are for storage, display and travel of exposed multiple pieces of jewelry with fixed and/or limiting dimensions not conducive for consumers customization of unique requirements for style, size and classification of jewelry storage. Both prior art multiple-jewelry storage ‘display feature’ is limited to a visual obstructed display viewing among the stored jewelry hanging adjacent in a straight-line side-by-side which limits the displays because straight-line hanging cannot display jewelry shape or style. Exposing jewelry surfaces directly to metal or other hard surface hooks create potential abrasion damage from rubbing or other movement. This revolutionized invention display the jewelry from two non-damaging fabric or other soft material clasp loops with a center bridge separating the sides of the jewelry, displaying the jewelry style and shape. The prior art applications of the multiple pieces of jewelry storage constantly expose and subject all stored jewelry to damage from adjacent hanging jewelry when handling the jewelry in search of specific selections. Both prior art display features also subject every piece of jewelry to abrasive accumulation of dust; and sterling silver jewelry to tarnishing from constant air exposure each time the protective covering is removed to access one or more pieces of the stored jewelry. Stored jewelry not needed is subjected to unnecessary handling and dishevel without purpose as with lose jewelry storage in fixed containers. Both prior art applications target home consumers' of Fashion Jewelry. Multi-pieces of jewelry stored closely, touching or likelihood to touch is not ideal or generally acceptable for storing fine or sentimental jewelry. This single piece invention all-inclusive design and functions for individual pieces of jewelry is perfect for all jewelry classifications: Antique, Fashion, Fine and Sentimental Jewelry. This invention target markets include the home consumer, mobile jewelry salesperson, retailers of fashion and fine jewelry.